Pregunta a los Animátronicos
by BabyFNaFSL
Summary: FnaF 1. FnaF 2. FnaF 3. FnaF 4. FnaF Sister Location. Todos reunidos en un mismo programa para que le hagan preguntas de todo tipo y los "obliguen" a hacer estupideces en público. Aprovechen esta oportunidad única.
1. Prólogo

_Maya,_ _hablando por teléfono_ : _¿Estás seguro de que era el estudio 21?... Bueno, no veo nada ni a nadie... Espera, ¿qué?... ¡Michael Schmidt, usted a mí no me va a colgar!... Y~ ya lo hizo._

**Se enciende un reflector, dejando a la pobre chica totalmente ciega por unos segundos**

 _Maya: ¡Raios! ¡Mis ojos~!_ — _se cubre el rostro_ — _._

 **Público,** **empiezan a murmurar entre ellos** **.**

**Debido a la gran cantidad de murmullos, la joven (por curiosidad) se destapó el rostro. Sin embargo, al ver a toda aquella multitud, quedó totalmente petrificada en su lugar**

 _Maya: H-Hola... —dice totalmente nerviosa—. Ehmmm... mi nombre es Maya y... bueno, sean bienvenidos todos a... este nuevo show llamado... Ehmmm..._

**De pronto, un enorme cartel aparece detrás de Maya, mostrando el nombre el programa**

 **Público,** **aplaude confundido.**

 _Maya: Je...Je...Je... Bueno... yo-_

Xx(1): ¡SUÉLTAME ESTÚPIDA GALLINA SIN PICO!

Xx(2), con voz robótica: ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ESTÚPIDA, MALDITA PUBERTA SIN CHICHIS?!

Xy(1): ¡TÚ A MI NOVIA NO LE HABLAS ASÍ! ¡JURO QUE TE VOY A DESMANTELAR! ¡LO PROMETO POR MIS PADRES, QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA EN EL CIELO!

Xy(2), con voz robótica: ¡LLEGÁIS A TOCADLE UN SOLO CABELLO A MI MUJER, Y TODOS VOSOTROS CAMINARÉIS POR LA PLANCHA, SEÁIS CULPABLES O INOCENTES!

 _Maya: Je...Je... Ya vuelvo_ _—informa, antes de ir corriendo al backstage—._

 **Público, empiezan a murmurar entre sí.**

 **Chica X: ¿Esa era la voz de Foxy?**

 **Chica Y: Eso creo...**

 **Chico X: ¿Creen que realmente ellos estén aquí?**

 **Chica X: Eso decía el anuncio.**

 **Chica Y: Pero como dice el dicho; "Hay que ver, para creer"**

 **Chica X: Si, es cierto.**

 _Maya, regresa toda desarreglada: Disculpen lo ocurrido recientemente. Nuestros participantes tuvieron un pequeño altercado entre ellos, pero ya está resuelto —Una vez dicho eso, sonríe y hace una pausa—. Bueno... tengo entendido que muchos de ustedes han venido por aquí, debido al "rumor" de que los animatrónicos de la famosa pizzería maldita "Freddy Fazbear`s Pizza" y "Fredbear`s Family Dinner", acompañados por sus colegas de las atacciones "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" y "Circus Baby's: Entertainment & Rental es el local" est-_

 **Chico Y, le interrumpe: ¡NO HACÍA FALTA QUE MENCIONARAS CADA LOCAL!**

 **Público, comienzan a reírse.**

 _Maya, se sonroja y agacha la mirada: Je...Je...Je... Lo sé... **[P**_ _ **ensamiento: ¡Baka! ¡Acabas de arruinarlo!]**._

Xy (1): ¡Fredrick, ¿a dónde vas?! ¡Vuelve acá!

**De la nada, un chico castaño entra el set, totalmente enojado, y se acerca a Maya. Acto seguido, le abraza y le murmulla algo al oído, que lograr hacer que la joven de anteojos grandes se sonroje aún más**

 _Maya, se aleja lentamente del chico y dirige su mirada al público: Bueno, retomando el tema; Esos rumores son totalmente ciertos. No obstante, no solo los animatrónicos están aquí, también sus almas. ¡Ya es hora! ¡YA PUEDEN SALIR!_

**Y con ese simple aviso; Foxy, Freddy, Chica y Bonnie entran al set, acompañados por una chica rubia, un joven pelirrojo y un muchacho de cabello morado**

 _Maya: Sé que todos ustedes querían poder contemplar a todos los animatrónicos juntos, desde los que provienen de las primeras pizzerías hasta aquellos que trabajan en las atracciones. Pero ellos aún no han llegado. Aun así, no deben preocuparse, que para el siguiente segmento ellos estarán con nosotros._

Soul Bonnie: Maya, una pregunta; ¿Será que podríamos presentarnos?

 _Maya: No veo por qué no_ _—responde, regalándole una tierna sonrisa—._

Soul Foxy: En ese caso, ¡HOLA! Mi nombre es Soul Foxy, pero todos me conocen como Aiden. Aquella bella chica de rizos es mi novia; Adriana. Y el nerd con gafas es Brian.

Soul Freddy: Y yo soy Fredrick. Encantado.

Freddy: Ya que se presentaron ¬_¬ Creo que nos tocará decir cuáles son las condiciones para los retos y preguntas.

 _Maya: Pero yo..._

Bonnie, le cubre la boca mientras le abraza: Shhh~ Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Freddy, le quita los lentes a Maya y se los coloca: Según dice aquí —empezó a decir, sacando una lista de su bolsillo—, estas son las reglas:

 **1\. Nada de retos ecchis, yaois o yuris. (Aunque hay excepciones, las cuales se mencionaran luego).**

 **2\. No tocar a los animatrónicos, a menos de que les vayan a abrazar o se tomen una selfie con ellos para recuerdo.**

 **3\. Tampoco está permitido quitarle sus objetos a los animatrónicos. (En otras palabras, los sombreros de los Freddy`s y sus micrófonos no los pueden tener, así como tampoco pueden quitarle sus cupcakes a las Chica`s, o las guitarras a los Bonnie`s).**

Freddy: Por ahora, eso es todo.

Chica: Ya puedes soltarle, Bonnie.

Bonnie, libera a Maya.

 _Maya, con la respiración agitada: ¡Raios, Bonnie! ¡Necesitas una ducha, urgente! X_X_

 **Público, comienza a reírse.**

Bonnie: Te mataré mientras duermes.

 _Maya: . . . Bu-Bueno... Hasta aquí el segmentos, ya le estamos quitando tiempo a la novela de las 16:00 h._

Adriana: ¡Ya saben, _guys_! Dejen sus preguntas y retos en la caja de comentarios.

Brian: Sonaste a YouTuber.

Aiden: Déjala.

Brian: Aja ¬¬

Fredrick, rueda los ojos: En fin~ Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Los veremos en la siguiente entrada.

TODOS: ¡ADIÓS~!

 _Maya: Y no lo olviden._

TODOS: ¡PREGÚNTANOS!


	2. Chapter 1

_Maya, entra al estudio: Etto... ¡Hola! Perdón por desaparecer más de cuatro meses, pero he estado muy ocupada en la escuela y he tenido varios problemas con el internet. Recientemente me acordé de este fic por estar buscando una novela en mi biblioteca de Wattpad. De verdad, siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar bastante, pero... les juro que se los recompenso con un especial de cuatro capítulos seguidos, comenzando a partir de ahora :D_

**En la pantalla del televisor aparece la siguiente frase: Maratón Ininterrumpido, parte 1**

 **Público, aplaude con entusiasmo.**

 _Maya, estupefacta: Vaya que estaban ansiosos por ver el circo que se armó aquí._

Fredrick, entra sin previo aviso al escenario: Maya, te necesitamos urgente en el backstage.

 _Maya: ¿Ahora?_

Fredrick: Aiden y Foxy...

 _Maya, mira al público con una sonrisa nerviosa: Etto... disculpen esto, pero... no se preocupen. Aquí Fredrick se quedará con ustedes y con nuestros invitados hasta que resuelva ese problemita entre nuestros participantes —sonríe con amplitud y va corriendo al backstage—._

Fredrick, ve hacia el público con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: Holis~ —les saluda con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas—.

 **Chicas del público: Awww~**

Fredrick, coje unas hojas de encima del escritorio: Según lo que dice aquí —frunce el ceño de manera adorable mientras intenta leer—. Nuestro primer invitado es... Metalero Anarkista.

 **Público, aplaude.**

Metalero, entra al estudio acompañado de Fritz.

Fredrick: ¡Hola! Toma asiento.

Metalero: Jeh, gracias. Supongo —se sienta en el sillón junto al escritorio—.

Fredrick: Bueno, lanza tus peguntas.

Metalero: Mi primera pregunta sería: ¿A que le temen?

 _Maya, entra toda desordenada junto a los animatrónicos: Hola... Disculpen mi estado, pero... el problema fue mucho más de lo que —se desmaya—._

Fredrick: ¡Maya! —se levanta y la toma en brazos—. Maya... ¿Estás bien? Por favor... Responde...

Mike, detrás de cámara: Jeremy, Kevin, ¿qué esperan? Vayan rápido a sacarla, el programa no se puede interrumpir.

Jeremy/Kevin: Si, señor —Entran al estudio y se acercan a Maya, antes de cargarla y llevársela a la enfermería junto a Fredrick—.

Metalero, observando la escena: ¿Ella estará bien?

Adriana: Probablemente...

Aiden: Supongo que yo estoy a cargo, así que... ¿Podrías repetirnos tu pregunta?

Metalero: Oh, sí... Ehmmm... la primera pregunta era: ¿A que le temen?

Baby: Creo que esa pregunta ya la respondí a lo largo de mi juego, así que nosotros no tenemos que responder.

Ballora: Baby tiene razón. Todos en el circo le tenemos miedo a lo mismo.

Metalero: Ah. Okay ._. Bueno, los demás dígame.

Freddy: Bueno... yo no le temo a nada, por los momentos.

Foxy: Nosotros los piratas no le tememos a nada.

Chica: Bueno, ustedes quizás no le teman a nada. En cambio yo... pues... se podría decir que le temo a la oscuridad.

Metalero: Pero si tú...

Adriana, flotando junto a Chica, le interrumpe: Mi culpa.

Bonnie: En ese caso... yo le temo a la soledad, y Golden también. Aunque el siempre se la pasa solo.

Soul Golden (Gerald): Desde aquel día, prefiero estar aislado... aunque le tema a la soledad... No se lo vayan a tomar a mal.

Adriana: Tranquilo. Te entendemos.

Gerald, sonríe y desaparece.

Toy Freddy (Tedd): Bueno, creo que hablaré en nombre de todos mis compañeros al responder esta pregunta. Nosotros le tememos al hombre de morado. Al igual que todos los Souls.

Souls: En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Springtrap, se queda callado.

Metalero, lo ve: ¿Y tú?

Springtrap: ¿Yo qué?

Metalero: ¿A qué le temes? -_-

Springtrap: Al fuego. Dah~

Metalero: Creo que me acabas de caer mal -_-

Springtrap: El sentimiento es mutuo —sonríe con cinismo—.

Aiden: Como sea, ignóralo. Ese robot ahora está siendo contralado por el hombre malo. Sebastián se caerá mejor que el —mira de mala manera a Spring—. En fin, siguiente pregunta.

Metalero: Ah, si. Esta va para Freddy: ¿Por qué tienes de pedobear?

Freddy: Solo que me gustan los niño... Es mi trabajo entretenerles.

Metalero: Pero no de la forma en que sueles hacerlo.

Freddy: No sé de que forma crees tú que los entretengo. Yo solo cumplo con mi programación y ya.

Metalero: Como digas... En fin, para los animatronicos del FNF 1: ¿Qué opinan de sus versiones Toy?; y para los Toys: ¿Qué opinan de sus versiones anteriores?

Freddy: Parece gay.

Chica: Muestra mucho... y tiene un cuerpo perfecto.

Bonnie: Parece mujer.

Foxy: No tiene un sexo definido y ni siquiera es pirata.

Tedd: Es un amargado.

Toy Chica (Shul): Me tiene envidia, porque ella es enana y no tiene tan buen cuerpo como yo.

Toy Bonnie (Bon): Me ignora siempre, a pesar de que yo trato de ser buena onda con él.

Mangle: Él aún sigue pensando que soy hombre que no se decide por un género. Además, creo que es muy egocéntrico.

Aiden: Auch... Hasta a mí me dolió.

Metalero: Te entiendo... Última pregunta: ¿Qué es lo mas vergonzoso que les pasó?

Chica: Yo una vez me resbalé con el piso que estaba mojado cuando estaba repartiendo pizza, la cual me manchó todo el vestido.

Baby: A mí una vez, en plena función, se me cayó el micrófono y cuando me agaché se me rompió el vestido. Ballora tuvo que ayudarme a coserlo luego de esa función.

Funtime Foxy (Félix): Un niño nos encontró a mí y a Fede besándonos...

Funtime Freddy (Fede): Fue muy vergonzoso.

* * *

 **He aquí a nuestra primera parejita, si gustan retarla usen el hashtag #Fedix**

* * *

Foxy: Mi momento más vergonzoso fue el haberme caído por la plancha. Fue horrible.

Freddy: Yo desafiné mientras cantaba la canción de bienvenida.

Bonnie: Un día perdí mi ropa y tuve que usar la de Bon para subir al escenario.

Bon: A mí una vez una niña me pidió acompañarla al baño.

Mangle: Yo me encontré con BB y BG besándose muy... muy... muy... hard en la caja de música de Puppet...

Puppet: ¿Qué ellos qué?

BB, toma a BG de la mano y se va corriendo.

Puppet, los persigue: Niños malcriados. ¡Ustedes no están en edad para eso!

BG, siendo arrastrado por BB: ¡ATRÁPANOS SI PUEDES!

Fede, mirando la escena: ._.''

Shul: Este... bueno... Teddy y yo... una vez... pues... buscábamos unas cosas, pero... Tedd cayó sobre mí en una... posición muy comprometedora y... Freddy entró al backstage y... nos vio...

Tedd: Comparto ese incómodo momento con ella —la abraza del hombro—.

* * *

 **Segunda parejita, si los quieren retar usen el hashtag #Shuled**

* * *

Springtrap,sonrojado y desviando la mirada: En mi caso, pues... fue haber escapado de los Souls... Eso realmente fue vergonzoso...

Golden: En mi caso fue el haber tropezado de boca frente a Jeremy cuando quería atraparle.

Jeremy, detrás de cámara: La peor experiencia de mi vida.

Metalero: Bueno, esas son mis preguntas —se levanta del sillón—. Gracias y adiós —de despide de todos con la mano y se marcha—.

Aiden: Bueno... nuestro siguiente invitado es... se nota que es de los mío... este invitado es... Toms Ferrari

Toms, entra al estudio emocionado: Hola gente ¿cómo andan, todo bien?

 **Público, aplaude ruidosamente.**

Todos: Hola Toms.

Algunos: Sí, todo bien.

Otros: Más o menos.

Toms: Que bien —Toma asiento— Che, a ver que se me ocurre... Ah si: Para Freddy, Bonnie y el que quiera, cantamos un cancion: El séptimo día de Soda Stereo. Que en paz descanse el gran Gustavo Cerati.

Freddy/Bonnie: No conocemos esas canciones. Lo sentimos. Para la otra amigo.

Toms: Oh... bueno... No importa, che... A ver... A los que andan en pareja ¿cómo la pasaron el 14? Yo todavía hay solito jajajaja

Félix: Para mí fue la mejor experiencia de todos los tiempos.

Fede, se sonroja: Jeh... sí...

Shul: Bueno, nosotros vimos unas pelis, así que nos la pasamos bien entretenidos.

Tedd: Aunque luego me tocó hacer la cena.

Adriana: Pues... Aiden y yo... pues... estuvimos un tiempo en el limbo ese día y... pudimos volver a ser humanos, pero... pero... eso duró poco...

Aiden: Aunque fue lindo volver a ver a mis padres...

* * *

 **La primera pareja que se conoció en el fic, pero que olvidé mencionar, si los quieren retar usar el hashtag #Adrien**

* * *

Toms: ¿Esas son todas las parejas?

Aiden: Hay más, pero no nos permiten revelar sus identidades.

Adriana: Aunque hay otra parejita que es muy evidente.

Shul: Y ellos nos pidieron retarles a ustedes para que adivinen quienes la conforman.

Félix: Además, ustedes pueden elegir el nombre.

Toms: Pues me tocará escribir un comentario tratando de adivinar cuál es esa pareja.

Todos: Sip :3

Toms: Okay ^^ Funtime Foxy, eres linda... ¿sos mujer no?

Félix: Creo que quedó bien en claro que no soy mujer.

Toms: Ette... bueno... para mí parece que sí... por eso...

Fede, mira mal a Toms y abraza a Félix: Es mío.

Toms: Oye, tranquilo viejo Ó_Ò Etto... Tienen que conocer a los chicos de Amlc2102, son piolas.

Todos: ¿Qué es piolas?

Toms: Googleen. Bueno, por el momento eso nomás, un placer gente. Adiós —se levanta y sale del set—.

Adriana: Bueno, eso fue todo por este día. Mañana haremos la siguiente parte de esta maratón de tres capítulos.

Brian: Es una lastima que Maya y Fredrick no nos pudieron acompañar para el final.

Aiden: En fin, igual tenemos que ir a la enfermería, así que apúrense para ir a verles.

Freddy: Ustedes vayan. Nosotros nos quedaremos para despedir el programa.

Souls: Gracias Freddy —desaparecen—.

Chica: Bueno gente, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo.

Foxy: Si vais a dejar preguntas, tomad en cuenta que la autora podrá responderlas cada semana a partir del mes siguiente, durante tres meses enteros.

Todos: ¡FOXY!

Foxy: Solo digo la verdad.

Todos: Solo... cállate.

Foxy: Nadie quiere a este viejo pirata —se retira—.

 **Fans de Foxy: Es nuestra oportunidad. ¡FOXY-SENPAI!** **—va corriendo detrás de él—.**

Freddy: En fin... Los veremos mañana a la misma hora de siempre.

Bonnie: No olviden dejar sus preguntas, que nosotros "gustosos" las responderemos.

Shul: Y si gustan que la autora haga una historia donde puedan ver que pasa detrás de cámara, déjenlo en los comentarios.

Todos: ADIÓS :D


End file.
